Winter
by howonies
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka dimulai saat musim dingin. Begitu juga dengan perpisahan mereka. KAISOO / Kai Jongin / Kyungsoo D.O / YAOI! Don't like don't read. Enjoy


Siang ini, taman kota terlihat sepi. Angin berhembus semakin lama-semakin kencang. Pertengahan musim dingin memang selalu mematikan di Seoul. Cuacanya merasuki kulit, menusuk tulang. Salju mulai menumpuk dibeberapa sudut disana. Namun, banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang lewat situ

Jongin menghela nafas, menghasilkan uap yang langsung menghilang didepan matanya. Sembari merapatkan jaketnya, ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah, sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu – seseorang. Saat pikirannya tak tentu, ia melihat seorang namja yang duduk di bangku taman, menggosokan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin berjalan cepat menuju namja tersebut, berdiri dihadapannya. Namja tadi mungkin merasa aneh – mengapa keadaan sekitarnya menjadi gelap – meliriknya, melihatnya dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat, juga wajahnya yang chubby, bibirnya yang agak tebal, dan mengerjap cepat

"Aku Kim Jongin, siapa namamu?"

**Title: Winter **

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance **

**Hello~ Enjoy it! Kaisoo for all kaisoo shipper. Hope you like it haha**

Namja yang sedari tadi menghangatkan dirinya itu menoleh, aneh. Siapa orang ini? Tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apakah kita saling kenal?" tanya Kyungsoo – namja itu – agak hati-hati

Jongin menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga akan begini jadinya. Ia tersenyum lembut, membuktikan ia tak punya niat buruk terhadap Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bisa memberikanmu kartu nama jika kau perlu" jawab Jongin, merogoh tasnya, sebelum Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya

"Sudahlah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Kyungsoo, sikapnya belum melunak terhadap namja asing dihadapannya. Bagaiamana kau bisa percaya kepada orang yang tiba-tiba menanyakan namamu didepan umum?

"Aku ingin tahu namamu"

"Do Kyungsoo" balas Kyungsoo pendek, merapatkan jaket biru gelap yang memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Jongin hanya berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat

Entahlah, ia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Kyungsoo

"Apakah kau tertarik bila ada tawaran untuk minum kopi dari orang yang tak kau kenal?" tanya Kai langsung

. . .

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Sebuah cafe kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai, namun terasa cozy dan nyaman. Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya disofa berwarna coklat tua, menatap interior di sekelilingnya. Jongin, duduk kemudian. Menunduk dan mencari topik pembicaraan yang seru

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Jongin akhirnya, setelah menambatkan pilihannya kepada Mocca Latte yang menggoda

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, heran. Lalu membalik buku menunya dengan ragu, menggerakan jarinya diarea tertentu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, lalu menunjuk chocolate milkshake yang tidak terlalu mahal. Rasa dingin disekitar mereka berkurang, ditutup oleh penghangat ruangan yang berhembus kencang diujung sana

"Kau serius? Aku bisa membelinya sendiri jika kau mau" tawar Kyungsoo, meraba dompetnya namun Jongin menghentikan itu. Jongin membuktikan dia serius.

Mungkin ini terasa seperti kencan. Kyungsoo merasa penasaran apa niat pria ini kepadanya. Apakah ia akan melalukan yang tak terduga? Oh lupakanlah Kyungsoo, bila itu terjadi, kau harus mencari pertolongan secepatnya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyesap minuman yang baru saja tiba. Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo, melihatnya mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu, atau membulatkan matanya karena minumannya yang masih panas, lalu tersenyum

"Rasanya aku tertarik padamu"

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya, kalau saja tidak ia rapatkan kedua bibirnya. Matanya membulat – rasanya akan keluar begitu saja -. Ia mengernyit, lalu menatap Jongin, keheranan. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencibir pelan

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sudah ia duga. Lucu sekali namja ini, imut tanpa dipaksakan. Benar-benar menarik

"21. Dan kau?" tanya Jongin, tersenyum lembut

"24" jawab Kyungsoo pendek

. . .

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di toko alat musik. Kyungsoo berkeliling disitu. Melihat gantungan biola, atau pajangan gitar diujung ruangan. Juga terdapat 3 piano di tengah ruangan, diujung sebelah kiri terdapat piano bersayap putih, indah sekali.

"Kau bisa bermain alat musik hyung?" Tanya Jongin, mengelus gitar kayu yang sudah kelihatan tua, namun bunyinya masih terdengar indah. Kyungsoo melihat kearahnya, duduk dikursi piano bersayap yang indah itu, tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah cemberut kalau berhadapan dengan banyak alat musik seperti ini.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat lagu kesukaannya, lagu instrumen salah satu film kesayangannya. Ia segera memencet tuts sembarangan, dan memainkan alat musik itu, mengalunkan nada yang indah. Jongin tersenyum, duduk disebelahnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang memainkan lagunya dengan mata tertutup. Benar-benar indah

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat mendapati Jongin sudah duduk disebelahnya, bertepuk tangan setelah lagu itu selesai. Mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan semangat, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, ada orang yang menyukai musiknya

"Sekarang, aku akan memainkan lagu yang indah untukmu" ujar Jongin, mengecek suara gitar dipangkuannya

Jongin menunduk, dan mulai memainkan petikan yang agak rumit lalu diteruskan oleh nada yang indah. Jongin menyanyikan lagu itu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo lupa judul lagu tersebut. Tapi lagu tersebut sangat indah saat dimainkan oleh Jongin

"Selesai. Bagaimana?" ucap Jongin, menaruh kembali gitar tersebut ditempatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang cemerlang.

"Aku menyukainya" puji Kyungsoo, mulai merasa Jongin tidak asing baginya. Kyungsoo suka bermain musik, dan namja itu juga. Kyungsoo suka orang yang bermain musik, bagaimanapun

"Aku mau kau percaya padaku. Sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu!" ujar Jongin, bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di atas kursi pianonya

_ WINTER _

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir, tumpukan-tumpukan salju mulai menghilang dan mencair. Kyungsoo menopang dagunya, menatap keluar jendela di tempatnya bekerja. Muridnya belum juga datang, mungkin saja dia absen.

Kyungsoo meraih partiturnya, partitur lagu yang dimainkan Jongin dengan gitar 1 bulan lalu. Ia berusaha mencari nadanya dan akhirnya berhasil. Kyungsoo memainkan lagu tersebut. Jemarinya yang lincah menari-nari diatas tuts tersebut.

Ternyata, ia rindu Jongin

Entah bagaimana, sekarang Kyungsoo sering memikirkannya. Apalagi saat ada waktu lengang, suara Jongin akan berputar dimemorinya. Bagaimana bila ini terjadi terus? Ia tidak akan hidup dengan tenang lagi, ia harus mencarinya

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga. Waktu mengajarnya sudah selesai. Ia pamit pulang pada penjaga meja depan. Lalu berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ramai dihadapannya

Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya. Angin musim dingin masih bertiup agak ganas, sedangkan Kyungsoo lupa untuk membawa jaket. Oh, ia hanya berharap untuk tiba dirumahnya lebih cepat, lalu ibunya akan memasak coklat panas untuknya. Setelah itu ia akan tidur lebih cepat

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar,melewati salju yang mulai mencair. Musim semi akan segera tiba. Semoga saja dengan berakhirnya musim dingin, penantian Kyungsoo juga akan berakhir. Ia akan melupakan Jongin, selamanya

"Tunggu sebentar"

Oh tunggu, siapa dia? Mengapa suara itu mirip seseorang yang Kyungsoo rindukan?

Kyungsoo berbalik. Dihadapannya, berdirilah Jongin dengan senyum yang terkulum. Ia tertutup jaket merah terang, masih dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Juga sepatu coklat yang sangat pas dengan tungkai kakinya. Jongin tersenyum, semakin lebar

"Apakah kau mengingatku?"

Kyungsoo berdiri, terkesiap. Jongin berdiri dengan gagah dihadapannya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Rasanya, angin bertiup lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari si mata elang. Rasanya, air matanya bisa mengalir kapan saja. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan semua emosinya yang akan meledak sekarang juga

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, mengelus lengan baju Kyungsoo yang tipis, lalu menyampirkan jaket merahnya ke bahu Kyungsoo. Jongin memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo, menahannya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Tetaplah berada disisiku"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia segera menumpahkannya pada bahu Jongin, yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia terus terisak, tak bisa berhenti. Jongin mengelus punggungnya lembut, menenangkannya

"A..aku benci padamu... Jongin.. hiks"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia segera merapatkan pelukannya kepada namja kecil tersebut

"Sekarang kau milikku, dan aku milikmu. Mengerti?"


End file.
